


Off Kilter by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has trouble dealing with an ill Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Kilter by babs

"So then Carter tells Siler that he needs to..." Jack stopped in his narration and looked up as Fraiser approached the infirmary bed. "Doc?"

Fraiser gave him a weary smile. "Just checking."

"Hear that, Daniel?" Jack asked. "You get Doc herself. She doesn't want to share you with the nurses anymore."

"That's right," Fraiser said bending over the bed and checking Daniel's pulse. She quickly finished the rest of her exam while Jack watched. Daniel didn't bother opening his eyes and Jack wondered if his friend had fallen asleep again. Fraiser recorded something from the monitors and then patted Daniel's shoulder. "I've asked Jamie to bring you some broth. We'll see how that sits in your stomach."

If Jack hadn't been looking closely he would have missed Daniel's barely perceptible nod. Fraiser caught Jack's eye and motioned towards her office. Jack nodded and folded Daniel's hot fingers in his own. "Rest, Danny."

Daniel turned his head and barely opened his eyes. "Tired."

"I know you are. So just take a little snooze. I'll be back soon," Jack promised. "Don't go anywhere." He squeezed Daniel's fingers, thinking they felt frail beneath his own. And frail wasn't a word he had ever associated with his partner. Jack waited a moment, just standing by the bed, watching the rise and fall of Daniel's chest, listening to him breathe,and then he followed Doc Fraiser.

Fraiser was sitting at her desk, two cups of coffee on it. As Jack entered, she held one up for him.

"Thanks, Doc." He took a cautious sip and then let out a grateful sigh as he sat down in the cushioned chair she kept there. He stared into the coffee instead of Fraiser's eyes, afraid of what he might see there.

"I have the results of Daniel's latest blood work," she said. Her tone, far from the neutrality it had held for the last two weeks, sounded hopeful.

Jack looked up. "And?"

A smile lit up her face and Jack noticed how the light of it reached her eyes. "There's no trace of the poison in his system any longer." She took a sip of her own coffee. "Daniel's looking at a long period of recovery--to gain his strength back, but I'm confident there will be no lasting effects."

Jack's heart pounded as if he'd been running and he felt like shouting his relief so loudly it would echo throughout the mountain. Instead he kept his emotions in strict control. "Carter? Teal'c? Hammond? Do they know? More important, does Daniel know?"

"Not yet. Shall we share the good news?" Fraiser got up from behind her desk and took a few steps towards the door.

"Janet?" Jack said his throat tight. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but..." He took one step towards her and pulled her into a hug, bending to rest his cheek on her hair. "Thank you. Thank God."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he could feel her trembling with the pent-up emotions of the past days. He said nothing as the heat of her tears soaked into his jacket just as she didn't mention the heat of his dampening her hair. Fraiser gave a little cough and her arms tightened for just a moment before she let go. He dropped his arms to his sides and smiled at her, pulling a tissue out of the box on her desk and handing it to her. She smiled at him and then blew her nose.

"Are you ready, sir?"

"With bells on, Doc." Jack grinned back at her. He really wished that at the moment he was anyone else but an Air Force colonel--he wanted to let out a whoop that would be strictly against all decorum--and even he couldn't justify that. Instead he settled for following Fraiser back to Daniel's bedside and waiting for her to give his partner the good news. There'd be plenty of time to celebrate later, preferably at home with a fully recovered Daniel participating in the celebration.  


* * *

"He's asleep again, sir."

Mama bear with cub--that was Carter guarding Daniel's bed, Jack thought. He almost went on tiptoes before she accused him of making too much noise by walking. He peered down at Daniel. Yep, he was sleeping. Again. His response to Doc's news that he would recover was a grunt that didn't even warrant opened eyes. Hammond's orders, fully supported and most likely thought up by Fraiser, to go home and sleep had, despite Jack not wanting to admit it, done him a world of good. For the first time since they'd come back from Asira with a conscious, in pain, and poisoned Daniel between him and Teal'c, Jack could sleep free of nightmares. Daniel no longer stepped between President Lota and the crazed man with the knife. He no longer fell back into Teal'c's arms--a look of surprise on his face. The doctor on Asira no longer came through the Gate with the news that the knife had the juice of canera berries on it and that his people knew of no cure for that poison. Fraiser no longer shook her head when she stood by Daniel's bed. It was amazing what good news and a good night's sleep could do for one, Jack thought.

"You get some sleep, Carter?" Jack asked studying her pale face. He doubted she had. Carter and Teal'c had made countless trips back to Asira gathering as much information as they could about the poison and its effects for Fraiser and her team. He was going to recommend to Hammond that Carter be given leave along with Teal'c.

She smiled and shook her head. "After Janet told us, I..." she took a deep breath, "I had to see him, sir. To make sure."

Jack watched as she reached out a hand and stroked Daniel's forearm. He could see the tears glittering in her eyes.

"I know Janet wouldn't have lied, but..."

"Yeah, I know," Jack replied. He placed his hands on the bedrail and peered down at the sleeping Daniel. "He's already got some color back, don't you think?"

When there was no answer from his second in command, Jack looked up. "Ah, Carter?"

"Sorry, sir." She gave him a half-hearted smile and turned away, blowing her nose. When she turned back, her smile seemed a little more genuine.

"Carter, go home and get some rest," Jack ordered. "He's gonna be here when you get back."

She nodded and Jack realized that for the first time he finally believed it himself. He waggled his fingers at Carter. "Bye-bye, Major." And just in case she didn't quite get the hint, he hooked a nearby chair with his foot and settled into it, opening one of the file folders he'd brought along. He pretended not to notice Carter leaning over the bed and placing a kiss on Daniel's forehead before she walked away.  


* * *

"O'Neill is at your side, DanielJackson." Teal'c's low voice sounded very close. Jack sat up straight, catching the file folders before they fell to the floor.

"Jack?" Daniel asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hey there." Jack smiled.

"Tired?"

"It's okay. You can go back to sleep."

Daniel squinted at him and then looked at Teal'c.

"DanielJackson was asking if you were tired."

Damn, he hated when Teal'c understood Daniel like that. Sometimes it was just plain creepy. "No. I'm not tired. Why?"

"Sleeping." Daniel pointed out blinking at Jack, one corner of his mouth drawn up in amusement.

"I was not."

"I believe O'Neill was studying the inside of his eyelids," Teal'c said. Jack looked up, catching the hidden laughter in the Jaffa's eyes.

For his part, Daniel only raised his eyebrows and smiled. He licked his lips and closed his eyes again.

"You wish some refreshment," Teal'c murmured holding a cup with a straw to Daniel's lips. Jack said nothing, choosing instead to rub the back of Daniel's hand with his thumb. Daniel seemed content with the minimal attention from Jack. Maybe that was all Daniel wanted. It had been Jack who hadn't assessed the situation well enough. He was the commanding officer. He should have noticed the would-be assassin. There must have been clues he had missed. And not only had the man nearly succeeded in his attempt to kill President Losa, he'd also come dangerously close to killing Daniel. Jack didn't know if his failure was worthy of forgiveness from Daniel.

"Sorry." Daniel said after he finished drinking. He was looking at Jack again, the dark circles under his eyes and the thinness of his cheeks a testament to the fever that had burned through him for days. It was as if the resulting infection and fighting off of the poison had burned Daniel up--leaving only a mere shell in his place. And *he* was apologizing?

Jack shook his head. "Don't be." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable under Daniel's steady gaze. "I'm going to see if Doc Fraiser has some food she wants you to eat." He got up, moving away from the bed before Daniel could protest. He could hear Teal'c saying something behind him and a weak chuckle from Daniel. He needed to take things easy. He and Daniel might be lovers but this wasn't the time to think about what they usually shared. He hadn't been there for Daniel on the planet; he sure as hell was going to make sure Daniel's recovery went as smoothly as possible.

He met one of the nurses coming towards Daniel's bed carrying a tray.

"I'll take that, Captain." He jerked his head towards the tray.

She smiled at him before passing it over. "Doctor Fraiser said she'll be checking on Doctor Jackson in a half hour."

"Let me guess. She expects Daniel to have scarfed this all down by then." Jack grinned back.

"I wouldn't say scarfed, Colonel O'Neill. But Doctor Jackson should be able to eat everything." A brief frown marred her face before she continued. "Doctor Fraiser isn't going to allow him to leave until he's eating on a regular schedule."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased as punch to hear that," Jack said before turning. "Thank you again, Nelson."

"Yes sir."  


* * *

"Come on, Daniel. Just one more bite." Jack used his best persuasive voice.

"So help me, if you start making airplane noises, I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Daniel shook his head and stared at the scrambled eggs on the tray. He pushed some with his fork. "I'm not hungry."

Jack kept his sigh to himself. At least Daniel had managed to stay awake for more than just a few hours today--which was a damn sight better than yesterday. But as he watched, Daniel took a small bite of the eggs and then another. He was sure Fraiser's lecture yesterday on eating regularly being one of the major conditions of Daniel's going home was the motivation.

"Happy?" Daniel asked. Jack looked up from studying his boots and bit the inside of his cheek to keep a grin from showing. The plate was now empty and Daniel was leaning back on the pillows, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Jack.

"Are you? How can any of us ever be sure we are truly happy?"

Oh, now that seemed to get the dander up. "Oh don't go all metaphysical on me. You're just a riot, Jack."

"Actually I'm an Air Force colonel. It says so on my uniform. See?" Jack pointed to his name.

"I can think of a few other names to add to the list," Daniel muttered. He pushed the table away. "Can you bring me some things from my office?"

"Daniel," Jack began only to be interrupted.

"I've got a lot of work to do. And Janet won't let me leave the infirmary to get it myself. There's some research I need to do before we go to P4T-001."

"It'll wait," Jack pointed out.

"No, it won't. We can't walk into..."

"It will. That mission is scrubbed for now. Hell, Daniel, last week we didn't know if you were going to survive the night. Doc Fraiser isn't going to let you go on a mission next week."

"I'm better," Daniel insisted, his mouth set in a stubborn line.

"Uh huh."

"Stop patronizing me," Daniel snapped, the words clipped. He pushed back the blankets and swung his legs over the bed.

Jack gave a quick look around, hoping Fraiser was on her way. As far as he knew, Daniel was allowed to walk to the bathroom and back and that was about it. "*What* do you think you're doing?"

"If you won't get it for me, I'll get it myself." Daniel was standing, but Jack didn't miss the death grip he had on the bed-rail.

"Don't be ridiculous. Get back in bed."

Daniel took a few wobbly steps away from the bed. Jack decided to ask Fraiser if the poison had somehow managed to take away all remnants of Daniel's common sense.

"Hi Doc," Jack called as he saw Fraiser approaching from behind Daniel--and wasn't she just getting a lovely view. That did it. A slow flush spread up Daniel's neck and he grabbed at the back of his gown.

"I hope you're just going to the bathroom, Doctor Jackson," Fraiser said in a matter of fact tone. "Major Philips is coming in a few minutes to take you to therapy."

Daniel glanced at Jack and then averted his eyes as he continued at his slow pace.

"Need some help?"

"No."

Okay--that went well. Not. Jack watched Daniel a moment longer before turning to look down at Fraiser. He forced a smile, hoping it would help the anger currently churning in his stomach.

She smiled up at him. "He's not ready to go home yet," she said in a sympathetic tone. "Perhaps by the end of the week."

"Let me guess. You had the conversation about that earlier this morning." When she stared at him, unblinking Jack took another leap. "And General Hammond told him he's going to be on medical downtime for awhile. He sent me an email," Jack explained.

"Doctor Jackson needs to realize it's going to take some time to bounce back." Fraiser moved to the side of Daniel's bed, looking at his chart.

Jack put his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels. He hadn't missed Fraiser referring to Daniel by his title, a sure clue that the little discussion the two of them must have had before Jack came to work had been rocky. Daniel was on his way back from the bathroom, his face pale. As he approached, it was easy for Jack to hear the heavy breathing from the exertion. Walking past Jack, Daniel didn't even spare him a glance, heading straight for his bed without a word. He sat down, his head hanging, while he continued to breathe like someone who'd just sprinted instead of walking a few feet to a bathroom. Jack felt helpless. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Fraiser had no problem though, it seemed. She stepped closer to Daniel, rubbing a hand on his back and speaking in tones so low, Jack couldn't hear a word she said, although Daniel nodded his head in apparent agreement. And to top it all off, Major Phillips was coming towards the bed with a wheelchair. Jack took a step back out of the way. Phillips, smiling, helped Daniel up from the bed and into the wheelchair with a few quiet words of encouragement.

"I'll be back at lunchtime," Jack said, as Phillips wheeled Daniel's chair past, his words seeming as flat as his emotions. Daniel gave a vague wave in Jack's general direction but no other acknowledgement to Jack's promise. Jack looked at Fraiser again, but she was busy studying Daniel's chart. He left the infirmary without another glance.  


* * *

He could hear the laughter coming from the VIP room before he knocked on the door. Jack wiped at his face, feeling grimy after the flight back from Washington. His stomach growled and he hesitated before knocking, his fist poised in mid-air. Maybe he should get something to eat, take a shower. He swore he could smell the stink of fuel on his uniform. Another burst of laughter from behind the closed door--this time Daniel's joining Carter's--helped him make the decision. He turned and headed for the locker room.

By the time Jack showered, changed, and wolfed down two sandwiches, he felt decidedly more human. The laughter that had been coming from the VIP room earlier was absent now. He knocked on the door, surprised when Teal'c was the one to open it.

"O'Neill. It is good to see you have returned safely."

Thanks." Jack walked past him, noticing the abandoned Monopoly game on the table, the remains of three meals, and the sound of an Indiana Jones DVD playing. Carter was sitting on the bed, her legs curled up under her, one hand resting on Daniel's shoulder.

"Colonel! Welcome back." She smiled at him and then put a finger to her lips and pointed to Daniel. Jack nodded, noticing the boneless appearance of Daniel's body--a sure sign he was sound asleep.

Carter got up from the bed with one last look at Daniel. She went to the table, beginning to put away the game board. "Janet let him out of the infirmary yesterday. She said she thought it would be best if he stayed on base for a day or two."

"How's he been doing?" Jack picked up some colorful play money. He held it up for Carter's inspection. "Who won?"

"I did, O'Neill. DanielJackson was most upset."

"Ah--his little competitive streak coming out?" Jack put the money in the box.

"Sir." Carter said, and then stopped, closing the box with what seemed to be more force than necessary.

"Carter?"

He heard her take a deep breath and then she turned to face him, her cheeks flushed with what he assumed was anger. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted, Major." Jack could play it cool too. Although Carter didn't stray from the formalities, she usually didn't hesitate to speak her mind when they were on a mission.

"I know you were called to DC, sir, but I think it would have been nice if you had made a point of seeing Daniel before you went." She didn't glance away as she spoke but she did lower her voice. "You might not have realized it, sir, but Daniel noticed. We've always been a team, sir. We've been there for each other, and I don't know why this time is different." She stopped talking, looking at Jack unflinching.

"Opinion noted, Carter," Jack acknowledged. He looked over her head to Teal'c. "Anything you have to add, T?"

"I do not, O'Neill. MajorCarter has very effectively summarized my opinion as well as her own."

Jack nodded. "Dismissed, Carter. Teal'c."

"Sir, I..."

"I'm here now, Carter."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and then leaned slightly to one side in order to sneak a last peek at the still sleeping Daniel. Jack waited until she and Teal'c were at the door.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"How about you and Teal'c join Daniel and me for breakfast? Say 0800?" It wasn't much in the way of telling her she'd been right in calling him on the carpet, but SG-1 had been together a long time. He was sure the others understood.

"We will, sir," Carter answered with a smile. She and Teal'c left and Jack stared down at the Monopoly box. He picked it up, closing his hands tight around it, feeling a corner bite into his palm. Placing it in the cabinet, Jack stood a moment, hearing Indiana Jones and his dad arguing in the background. Sighing, he closed the door and walked over to the bed. He looked down at Daniel. One hand curled up under his chin, the other lying palm up on the bed, fingers slightly bent as if he was holding something. Jack could see Daniel's eyes flickering under their lids. He hoped whatever the dream was it was good.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at the security camera. The red light was off--probably by Fraiser's request. Jack leaned over and untied his boots. He pulled them off and placed them side by side. Easing himself back on the bed, he stretched out his legs. Daniel gave a grunt in his sleep and then turned onto his side, facing Jack.

Searching for the remote, Jack found it sticking out of a tissue box on the small nightstand. He clicked the TV off and then hit the light switch. It was safe to touch in the dark and Jack reached out, brushing one hand over Daniel's arm.

"I'm home," he whispered, even though Daniel didn't know it. "I'm here."  


* * *

Things seemed right again. A little bit more normal. Jack looked around the table. Carter was next to Daniel, sitting so close that she may as well have been in his lap. Teal'c sat on Daniel's other side, studying every forkful of waffles Daniel ate. One last checkup with Fraiser in an hour and Daniel would be free to go home. Home--that sounded good. Daniel lifted his orange juice glass and drained it, his hand only shaking a little. Carter and Teal'c didn't seem to notice, but it was enough to cause that sinking feeling in Jack's gut, the feeling that seemed to accompany every moment he spent with Daniel. Daniel was going to be fine. That's what Fraiser said. He would make a full recovery.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked, frowning in concern.

"Nah." Jack smiled even though he didn't feel like it. "Just remember while you were here snoozing and lazing around, I had to go play niceys with the bigwigs in DC."

Daniel laughed at the comment and Jack relaxed a fraction. Yeah, things would soon get back to normal. When he got Daniel home, everything was going to be just fine.  


* * *

"Home sweet home," Jack announced as he pulled into his driveway. He looked over at Daniel who was wide awake for once. Okay, so Daniel wasn't looking exactly ecstatic at the prospect of getting out of the Avalanche. "You planning on actually going in the house?"

"I want to go home," Daniel told him.

"Hello--house here."

"Jack."

"You mind just telling me? Because you've got me stumped with the guessing game." Jack ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his voice even.

"My home," Daniel said. "I wanted to go to my place."

Jack gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I can call a cab, Jack. It's no big deal." Daniel began unbuckling his seat belt.

Jack placed his hand over Daniel's. "No. No it isn't. I'll drive you home. But Fraiser wants someone to stay with you for a few days. Just give me a chance to go in the house and get a couple of changes of clothes."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey no problemo," Jack said, smiling back. He kept repeating it as he entered his home, as he pulled clothing from drawers, and threw it in a duffel bag. It wasn't a problem. Jack cursed as he pulled the zipper and caught his thumb in it. Hell who was he kidding? It was a problem. Not running Daniel back to his house, not staying there. But things were off-kilter and Jack wasn't sure how to put them back in kilter. Hm--he'd have to ask Daniel if that was a word. Kilter. If it was, it was a strange one. He took one last look around the bedroom and kicked a stray shoe back into the closet. "Yeah, no problem," he muttered.

The drive to Daniel's place was completed in silence--and not the comfortable silence they usually shared. By the time Jack shut off the motor, Daniel already was opening the front door. Jack took his sweet time going up the walk. Daniel had disappeared and Jack dropped his duffel bag on the floor.

"Daniel?"

When there was no answer, Jack began a systematic search--not too hard considering how small the house was. Daniel was in his bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the floor with his hands dangling between his knees. Jack didn't enter the room but stood at the doorway, not sure if Daniel was even aware of his presence.

"Knock, knock," he finally said, matching words to action.

"Hey," Daniel returned, making an effort to look up.

"Uh, something wrong?" Jack took a step inside the room.

Daniel looked at him, blinking rapidly, and then shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll just be...I'll go check what you have in your fridge. See if anything is edible." Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He backed up.

"Jack?" Daniel asked when he was at the door.

"Yeah?" Jack hoped his voice didn't sound as pathetically eager as he thought it did.

"I, uh..." Daniel stared at him. "I...never mind." He shook his head.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just go, you know." Jack motioned vaguely towards the other rooms.

"Yeah. That's good," Daniel said. "I'm just going to..." and he motioned to the pillows.  


* * *

"You stupid SOB," Jack ranted to himself as he rummaged in Daniel's refrigerator. He found a container of half and half; took a sniff and gagged. Throwing it in the trash can nearby, he started pulling out more containers. An hour later the trash can was full and the refrigerator was cleaned, complete to ice scraped from the freezer compartment. Well it didn't look like they'd be eating anything home-made unless Jack went to the grocery store and restocked. He didn't think Fraiser would approve of pizza, Chinese, and beer for Daniel's diet. He opened a few cabinet doors and took a quick survey of the contents on the shelves. Yep, grocery shopping was definitely on the list.

He patted his pocket, checking for his keys, and then walked back down the hall to take a look at Daniel. Just as he suspected, Daniel was curled on his side, a sock on one foot and the other bare. Jack bent over and twisted slightly, trying to see if Daniel had remembered to remove his glasses before thinking to look on the night table. He gave a little nod of approval as he spied the glasses lying on top of a book.

"I'll be back soon. Gonna run out to buy some stuff," Jack said, feeling kind of stupid talking to a sleeping man. But lately it seemed the only time he knew the right words was when he didn't have to deal with an awake Daniel. He allowed himself one brief touch, placing his hand on Daniel's head before stepping away and turning to leave.

The trip to the grocery store didn't give him any great insights nor did the subsequent actions of chopping vegetables or cooking chicken. Daniel came into the kitchen just as Jack was adding noodles to the soup kettle. He sat down at the table, blinking at Jack as if he couldn't understand why Jack was in his kitchen, much less cooking.

"Have a good nap?" Jack gave a last stir to the kettle and then pulled out his own chair.

"Huh?" Daniel squinted at him.

Definitely not firing on all cylinders there, Jack thought. He didn't know if Fraiser would approve but he sure as hell wasn't going to try to deal with a non-caffeinated Daniel. He got up, grabbed two mugs from the counter and the coffee pot. He hid his grin as Daniel latched onto the mug with both hands. The sigh Daniel gave as he took his first mouthful was almost orgasmic.

"Soup?" Daniel finally said after a few more sips. "That's very..."

"Domestic?" Jack leaned back in his chair, playing it cool.

"Actually I was going to say nice," Daniel finished. "Don't worry. Your reputation is safe."

The buzzer went off, interrupting anything Jack was going to say. He filled two bowls with the soup and placed one in front of Daniel.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked when Daniel only stirred the soup instead of tasting it. God, he hoped they weren't going to go through the whole not hungry routine again. Daniel had gained back some of the weight he'd lost during his injury and subsequent illness, but he wasn't back to his usual weight. And there were times when Jack looked at him and still saw him lying in the infirmary, still and silent, and dependent on a machine to breathe for him.

Daniel went still now placing the spoon back on the table with a deliberate slowness that didn't bode well. "Yeah. Yeah there is."

"Too hot? Too cold? Not enough salt?" Flippant. Flippant was good. Flippant didn't betray fear.

"What's happening to us?"

Us. Now that was a surprise. He hadn't expected an 'us', he'd expected a 'you'. But then again, it was Daniel so Jack figured he shouldn't really be surprised at all.

"We're...I don't know..." Daniel held up his index finger as if he was searching in some dictionary to find the exact word he needed.

"Off-kilter," Jack supplied. He let out a breath as Daniel looked at him and nodded.

"That's it. Off-kilter. Out of true," Daniel agreed. "I didn't know the knife was poisoned."

"Would it have stopped you if you did?" Jack asked leaning forward and placing both hands on the table. He didn't wait for an answer. "You know damn well you still would have jumped in front of Losa again."

"As if you wouldn't have," Daniel accused. His voice went low and quiet--a sign of anger few would have recognized. "If you had been closest, or Teal'c, or Sam, any of you would have done the same."

"We're sol..."

"Don't give me the whole 'we're soldiers, you're the civilian' bullshit speech. I've been out there, done that, got the T-shirt."

"Fine. You want to go ahead and get yourself killed, be my guest," Jack shot back. "Just don't expect me to sit by your deathbed another time."

"Sit by my deathbed? Getting a little melodramatic, aren't we?" Daniel leaned forward spitting out the words clipped and fast.

Oh God. Oh God. Jack stood up so fast the chair rocked back and fell over---a loud clatter in the sudden stillness after Daniel's words. Oh God.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice sounded distant and small. "What's wrong? Are you.."

"I'm okay. It's okay," Jack heard himself say, but he wasn't. He wasn't okay. He went to the sink and filled a glass with water, gulping it down without stopping. He wished he'd bought beer when he'd been stocking Daniel's fridge but it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Just hide the truth for a little while. "You died."

"No. I'm right here." And he was, standing beside Jack, his fingers warm and strong and alive against Jack's forearm, a look of concern from behind glasses. "I'm alive."

"Too often, Daniel," Jack answered, swallowing. "Too many damn times."

"Not this time."

"That's not the point," Jack said. "It could have been."

"Yeah."

"God, Daniel." Jack pulled Daniel close, wrapping his arms around him, feeling Daniel's heart beating against his chest. Alive, real, here. "Don't leave. I don't want to be alone again," he whispered the need, ashamed of his weakness.

Daniel didn't speak, just held on. It wasn't a guarantee either of them could make. Jack knew that. But there were times he wanted to extract that promise from Daniel, hell, from all of his team. Daniel was here now. It had to be enough. *Now* was all the guarantee any of them were given. Jack breathed in, smelling the shampoo Daniel had used on base earlier in the day and an overlay of coffee. He tightened his arms for a second and then let them drop to his sides.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff."

Daniel still leaned against him and snorted against Jack's shoulder before straightening. "Yeah, enough of that." Daniel smiled, laugh lines appearing at his eyes. He stepped back and looked at Jack. "Back on track?"

Jack grinned at him. "Yeah. Back on track. On kilter or in kilter whatever it is you say. And what the hell is kilter?"

"Kilter. It means good condition or working order. And yeah, I'd say we're in kilter," Daniel said, walking back towards the table. He sat down and picked up his spoon. "Are you going to eat? The soup's getting cold."

"Kilter. You actually know what kilter means off the top of your head? You mean people actually use it when they're talking?" Jack sat down and picked up his own spoon. "Sometimes I think you just make this stuff up."

"Jack, I study languages. I'm a linguist. And yes, people do actually say the word kilter." Daniel smiled at him again and leaned forward. "And maybe after we eat, I can show you how in kilter I am."

"Sounds good to me. I've been meaning to check out how much in kilter you are, you know." Jack felt a pressure in his groin and shifted in his seat. Daniel just grinned.

"Yeah I know," Daniel replied. "Uh, Jack?"

"Huh?"

"You think this soup will keep for awhile?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said. He stood up and glanced towards the hall. "You want me to inspect your kilter?"

"Well you know, since it wasn't working and all. That might be a good idea." Daniel walked past Jack and smiled again.

Jack nodded and started to follow, remembering the soup at the last minute. He went back to the kitchen, turning the burner off and rummaging for some containers to put it in. Soup finally ladled into containers and safely stored in the fridge, Jack took a last glance around the kitchen and then headed for the bedroom.

"I'm..."

Jack stopped, shaking his head. Looked like the only thing that was going to be in kilter tonight was his right hand. He shook his head. A quick cold shower should take care of things. He stripped in the bedroom. If Daniel decided to wake up, at least Jack would be prepared for immediate action. He walked to the bathroom, every footstep accompanied by Daniel's light snores. Jack turned on the shower, bracing himself for the cold water as he stepped inside the small stall.

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed, body toweled dry, Jack slid into bed beside Daniel. He pulled on the blankets, trying to get his share since Daniel currently had them bunched under his chin and caught between his legs.

"Cold," Daniel murmured as Jack extricated the blankets. He moved closer to Jack, seeking out warmth in his dozing state.

Jack wrapped an arm around him, only to be hit in the chin when Daniel lifted his head.

"You're cold," Daniel said, disapproving.

"Yep," Jack agreed. "Cold showers will do that."

"Uh huh."

"You're so sexy when you're eloquent," Jack pointed out. He put one hand on Daniel's nape feeling a shudder go through Daniel's body. And then because it wasn't really any fun teasing a Daniel who was more asleep than awake, he rearranged the blankets to cover both of them. "Warm?"

"Mmm..."

Jack listened to the light snores emanating from Daniel once more and closed his eyes. Things were as they should be. Back in working order. In kilter. And he so didn't care what Daniel said. It was a strange word. Strange but right. Like butter and bread. Like ice cream and hot fudge. Like him and Daniel. In kilter.


End file.
